Power converters are used in electrical products and appliances. Power converters are used to step-up, step-down, and/or condition an electrical line. Some power converters convert Alternating Current (“AC”) power to Direct Current (“DC”) power. Some power converters convert DC power to AC power. Some power converters convert power from one source into a multiplicity of different loads. Sometimes each of these different loads require power in compliance with a different specification. For example, a computer's power converter may convert 115 VAC line power to +12 VDC, +5 VDC, +3.3 VDC, +2.5 VDC and −12 VDC.